Her Past
by AnimeGirl318
Summary: Emiko is a very powerful and strong willed person, but how did she get them and what did she have to go through to be that type of girl. Guess your going to have to read to find out yourself.


**I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

It was a nice and warm Saturday night. Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Opal were deep in the forest camping at Republic City sitting on logs and laughing around a campfire. Ever since Kuvira and the new spirit portal opened none of them have had any time to each other. It's been two months since the ordeal. But this time they miraculously had one night to themselves. Korra was 22, Asami and Mako were 23, Bolin was 21, and Opal was 20.

" ... And that's how Mako almost burned the whole apartment up." Bolin laughed.

" Man who knew that Mako had such a bad temper." Asami said.

" Look do we have to talk about me, I'm sure they are more interesting things to talk about. Mako said with his arms crossed.

" Yeah, there are but it's more funnier to talk about you." Korra said.

" Yeah whatever, so anyway what's everyone doing tomorrow?" Mako asked.

" Well I'm going to see if Varrick has any openings for movies." Bolin said confidently.

" I have to test out a bunch of new machinery in the factory." Asami said.

" I'm gonna volunteer to help anyone with damage control." Opal said.

" I have make sure Prince Wu is all set for his trip to Ba Sing Se." Mako said.

"Yeah and I have to watch over the people, train with Tenzin, talk with the president, deal with the new portal, and with the spirit animals, plus I need to plan a trip to all the four nations. So yeah, I have a lot to do tomorrow." Korra said.

" Wow that's a lot of work for one person." Bolin said.

" Yeah, well I'm the avatar and it's my duty."

" So Emiko what are you doing tomorrow." Asami asked.

 **Okay, so Emiko is an OC character. She is 21 years old. She has brown hair in a braid with khaki shorts and a green shirt. She has purple eyes and met Team Avatar a few months before Kuvira attacked. Don't worry you'll know more about her later.**

 **"** I'm going to try to learn more information about Bermuda's location." Emiko said.

" Augh, your still on that, maybe she just disappeared and won't come back." Bolin said.

" Yeah, but you don't anything about my sister and what she is capable of. Emiko retorted.

" You know you never really told us much about your family. Opal said.

" Actually come to think of it you never told us anything about your past." Korra said.

" Oh so I'm guessing this is where story time begins isn't it. Emiko said sarcastically.

Everyone nodded.

" But why should I have to tell you guys anything anyway?" Emiko asked with her arms crossed.

" Well, we've been friends with you for a few months now I mean it's almost mandatory now." Bolin said awkwardly said while rubbing his neck.

*Sigh* "Fine, where do I even begin." Emiko said.

" I don't know, maybe at the beginning." Asami said.

" Well then this story is gonna take a while you sure you guys have enough time." Emiko said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, eleven years ago.."

"No no no, you have to start with once upon a time." Bolin interrupted.

"Why do I **have** to do that." Emiko said. angrily.

" Because it's how you start all stories, obviously." Bolin said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

" Bolin I am not going to say no damn once upo...

" Just say the stupid words so you can continue on with the story." Mako interrupted.

" Fine, once upon a time when I was ten years old it seemed like a regular afternoon in the spirit world until something very weird happened."

* * *

 **11 years ago**

 **Emiko Pov**

Every time I woke up I did the same things every day. I was a princess of my kingdom, Meolonia. I am 10 years old and my older sister, Bermuda is 12. My mother, Queen Aurelie, is the most beautiful and kindest woman anyone would ever meet in the kingdom. My father, King Aito, though wasn't the same, he wasn't good looking and he could be pretty cruel sometimes. I could tell he loved my sister more than me but I didn't care, my mom gave me the love that made up for my father's hatred toward me.

In the spirit world if me and my sister had boxes that could open at any point in time. Inside the box were extraordinary powers with me and my sister's name on it. My mother made them with all the power she had left, making her now powerless. Neither mine or my sister's box had opened yet. We couldn't open it ourselves because it would curse whoever tried to open it. So in the mean time I've been practicing self defense in secret. I'm only ten years old so I don't have much duties. But today felt weird to me for some reason.

"Rise and shine, princess. Rester exclaimed.

Rester is my servant, he's been with me since I was a child and he's also a frog with legs. Though he is funny looking he's very protecting to me and I wouldn't want anyone else.

* * *

 **Present**

"Wait wait wait, so Emiko actually had feelings before." Bolin laughed.

" Look can I be honest with you Bolin." Emiko said with her fingers on her forehead.

" Yeah sure." Bolin said.

" Bolin, sometimes you irritate the crap out of me to the point where I want take my brain out of my head and throw it in the nearest ditch but for some reason I still love you like a brother." Emiko said.

" Wow I'm flattered but also hurt at the same time." Bolin said shocked.

" Um can we continue on with the story now." Opal interrupted

" Oh yeah, where was I...'

* * *

 **Emiko Pov**

Rester left my room and I had already changed and had brushed my teeth, ready for the normal day ahead of me. But something strange happened, my hands starting glowing a bright purple. I didn't think, I didn't scream, and I didn't shout, I just stood there, mesmerized by the glow. Until it lunged me across the room, before it began its journey to wherever it was going I was able to quickly put on my white, satin gloves and head out. With the gloves it would cover up my hands so I could go to wherever I was going in peace. My hands had led me all around the castle to a dark with me and my sister's box in it. The lock of my box started glowing like my hands were and part of mind was telling me to tell someone, another part was telling me to open it. The most logical thing to do would tell someone but at the moment I couldn't resist. I put my hands on it and it slowly opened and a purple air swirled me in the air. I felt strong, I felt powerful it was such an amazing feeling.

When I landed on the floor I spread my arms apart and a purple bubble appeared around me. I can't believe I finally got my powers.

* * *

 **Present**

" Wow, must've been an amazing feeling." Asami said.

" It felt so wonderful I can't really explain it." Emiko said.

" Yeah, it was amazing, but I'm sure your parents weren't happy." Mako said.

" Well, to make a long story short, my dad was furious, my sister was struck with jealousy, and my mom was just in shock. Emiko explained.

" Did your sister's box ever open." Korra asked.

" Yeah it did, but not in the right way." Emiko said with her head down.

" Oh yeah! back to ten year old Emiko." Bolin exclaimed.

" No this happens when I'm 14." Emiko corrected.

" Okay, back to the story then." Opal said as she positioned herself in her sleeping bag, laying on her stomach with her legs up.

" Yeah, back to the past." Emiko said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my new story**

 **I don't think this is going to be a long story**

 **It's not going to be easy update this story because of school**

 **But I'll try my best**

 **Pls review and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
